


Small town

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: Sports Night titles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small town

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: Sports Night titles.

The next time they met was in New York, and only because Sam was on his way to a blind date. Stepping off the train as Josh was getting on, Sam was reminded that it can happen like that sometimes. Never in Washington, where everyone knew everyone, whether you liked it or not, and hiding was impossible. That it had happened in New York - a city where they had been together once before, and had been again for months without knowing it - that it had happened at all, meant something.

Sam still felt bad about standing up his date, though.


End file.
